Habitual Intermission
by Ponderess
Summary: "Oi," he growled softly against her neck, "are you falling in love, Annie Leonhardt?" "Never," she panted harshly. "Thought not," he retorted, leaning close and inhaling her scent. "And you, Captain Levi," she asked between short breaths, "are you falling in love?" "Never," he returned her answer and pressed his lips to her collarbone.


_**Notes:**__ I wrote this last month. It's inspired by a fanart Alicia (_Arkevil_ on here) drew for me that I'm also using as the cover photo. This is not just smut for the smut's sake, it's for this pairing, because I absolutely ship it. I'm not sorry._

* * *

.

.

.

**Habitual Intermission**

.: :.

With a heavy arm Levi let his cloak drop onto the chair in front of his office desk. The green fabric with the insignia of the Survey Corps was severely damaged; ripped at the edges and splatters of blood from poor soldiers who had been unable to avoid the gruesome jaws of titans on the latest mission everywhere. Presenting the symbol of humanity's hope on freedom before, it now was just a torn piece of cloth to dispose of.

He unstrapped the harness of his 3DMG and let it fall to the ground carelessly. Next his cravat went flying over to the couch and he already began unbuttoning his shirt. There was time for tidying this up later, for now he had to get the sweat and the blood off his body.

Over at the windows he opened a cabinet in which he kept a basin of water for this exact purpose. He had it exchanged regularly of course, as well as the towel that lay beside it.

Levi leaned over the washbowl and began bringing up the water to his skin with his hands. He covered everything, from his face, over his neck and shoulders down to his chest and his torso. As best as he could he proceeded to rub the cool liquid over his back. That was the trouble when you couldn't always get home and have a proper shower, but it was better than nothing.

Luckily he had a spare set of clothing in his office. In less than an hour he was expected to give his oral report on the mission to the top brass of the military alongside Erwin. He'd be damned if he showed up in his dirty attire from the trip beyond the walls.

The door was opened without a preceding knock to ask permission for entry. Levi straightened up to give whoever dared to barge into his office a dark glare. His eyes fell on Annie Leonhardt, just as the young recruit from the Military Police casually let the door fall shut behind her.

"I heard you were back," she mentioned as she turned to face him. As always she was unimpressed by his stare and met it without hesitation.

Levi picked up the towel and started drying himself off.

"Now is not a good time," he stated curtly. The thought of a distraction was appealing, but he couldn't allow that to himself when he was on duty and pressed on time.

Annie strolled further into the office, letting her gaze wander around and taking in the mess. Usually she was the one causing it, making him nearly go insane. But just as much as it drove him up the wall, she had learned that it made him equally hot and it brought her a lot of pleasure to throw her clothes all around the room when getting undressed before she had him take her in every way they could think of.

At the chair with Levi's shredded cloak she stopped. She picked it up and let it glide through her fingers, examining the tears on the cloth.

"This one has definitely seen better days," she remarked holding it up for Levi to see as he closed the cupboard with the washbasin.

"That's why it's going to get thrown away," he replied, attempting to walk past her to get his spare attire. However she just had to step into his way to make him stop instead of simply bypassing her.

"I have no time," he growled as she let her body slide against his as if by accident. Of course he knew what she was here for – they had revelled in this blissful sin so often by now – but he couldn't comply at this moment.

It wasn't the difference in age or the fact that a high–ranking officer like him shouldn't be sleeping with a recruit – different branch or not. He had long moved beyond such moral qualms. It was simply that he feared he would be losing himself in her again like he tended to do and he couldn't afford to be late or completely miss the meeting he had to go to soon.

So he broke away from her and made his way over to another cupboard to pick up his new clothes, leaving her to examine his back thoroughly. She wasn't disheartened in the slightest by his turndown, if so it only made her want him more – the sooner the better.

"But you're already halfway undressed and I can lose my clothes really quickly, if you like," Annie suggested, putting the torn cloak back onto the chair. She got rid of her harness with a few quick movements of her hand and proceeded to throw away her jacket.

By the time Levi turned back around with new attire in hand she was stripped completely naked, her clothes carelessly scattered on the floor around her feet. He blinked at her impassively, as if the sight of her bare skin wasn't the slightest bit appealing to him. However, in truth he liked looking at her body and he loved exploring every inch of it with his hands and tongue.

"Put something on," he ordered, his voice indifferent. It didn't worry him in the slightest that someone might burst into his office and find them like this. He just intended not to get side–tracked and her offer was getting more and more tempting, he could already feel his trousers becoming tighter in the area of his crotch.

"Oh, okay," Annie replied innocently. She turned towards the office desk and elevated the messy cloak from the chair again, draping it around her shoulders.

"Better?" she enticed with a suggestive smile. That did him no good, making the bulge in his trousers grow even bigger.

"Fuck you," he growled, frustrated at both – that she had gotten him so quickly and that he swayed at all.

"That's what I'm expecting you to do," she pointed out, her voice smooth like honey. Her eyes drifted to his crotch where his erection pressed visibly against the fabric. "Now get rid of those trousers, they are only in the way."

Levi didn't need to be told twice. He was out of his attire in now time, not because he needed this to be over with quickly, but because he simply couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted her, simply as that, and now that he had decided to give in to desire there was no point in wasting time.

With a swift movement of her hands Annie shoved all the papers and office utensils from his desk, letting them drop to the floor in utter chaos. She knew fully well that he would make her pick up every single item and arrange it neatly back on the table top once he was done with her.

When she turned back towards him, he was already by her side. His hands took hold of her hips, pressing her close so she could feel his hardened member, while his lips demanded the first fiery kiss. She let him have his will for a bit, complying with the passion with which his mouth met hers.

But soon – all too soon for his likes – she broke away, leaving his needy lips looking for other places to caress her. His hand slowly trailed up her inner thigh as his mouth payed attention to her neck. She allowed herself to revel in his experienced touch, but not for too long. She couldn't have him take control – not yet, not today.

Levi cursed Annie Leonhardt silently as she leaned away and forced his hand from her leg with firm fingers. She clearly liked being a tease today and didn't feel like submitting to him. Whenever she pulled off that act it left him on the edge of sanity. He liked being in charge – he commanded over a whole branch of soldiers – only this damn woman made a habit of not giving him what he wanted – at least not in the way he wanted it.

Of course she knew. She knew it so well and she made use of it time and time again, just as she did now. With a pleased smile – a smile she showed nowhere apart from when she was with him – she guided him against his desk. She knew exactly where she wanted him and when she eventually would spread her legs around him it wouldn't be her ass rubbing over the table top, that was for sure.

His back pressed against the edge of his desk and her fingertips brushed over his hips. Several attempts of his to taste her mouth again were avoided, so he started nibbling at her earlobe. Annie gave a low chuckle, leaning against him and teasing his cock with her abdomen. He bit down hard, making her feel pleasurable pain.

With her hands she felt up his sides and he began moving his mouth closer to her hairline, pressing wet kisses behind her ear. His fingers entangled in her hair and messed up the blond tresses that had been neatly tied up in her usual bun. She leaned her head towards him, moving her lips closer to his ear.

"Get up there, you needy bastard," she ordered with a husky voice. "I'm going to have you my way."

Pressed on time and desperate for her touch he complied. If it wasn't for that damn meeting Levi would've loved to resist and taking matters into his own hand. That however would result in a power struggle between them and he couldn't afford wasting any minute at all. But he would get her back for this the next time – because there would be a next time, he wasn't going to delude himself about that.

As he was seated on the table, she leaned forward and caressed his chest with her lips, still paying little attention to his throbbing member. He attempted to softly push her lower – guide the heat of her mouth to where he needed to feel her the most right now – but she did not budge.

Instead she made him lie down on the broad desk and climbed up beside him. She had his torn cloak still draped over her shoulders when she straddled his torso. Sitting on him like that she was definitely out of reach for his lips, but the view on her small breasts was godly. He brought up his hands and cupped them, rubbing his palms over her skin and massaging them. She leaned against his touch, making eye contact as she brought her face to a level with his.

"Do you want me?" She whispered inquiringly.

"I don't think I left a doubt about that," he replied, voice raspy in his throat.

The cold metal of his ring warmed up with every movement against her hot skin. Annie had given it to him as a sentiment. It was her secret promise that she would stay human for him – for the pleasure of being with him – for as long as she could. Only she knew of the spike that could be drawn up from it. He had no idea that she could transform into a titan with a little jab and her will.

"Say it," she demanded, letting on that she wouldn't be satisfied until he complied.

Levi shut his eyes. He wasn't the type to beg, but his duty would call him soon and he needed to bring this to a satisfactory end before then. So he budged, letting her have the pleasure of coaxing the words from his lips.

"I want you," he groaned. "I want you to get on my cock and ride me to oblivion."

Upon opening his eyes he met hers filled with glee. She certainly enjoyed having him at her mercy like that.

"Is that so?" Annie slid backwards until his erection brushed against the damp folds of her womanhood.

He moaned at the long awaited contact, arching his hips up and halfway closing his eyes at the promise of being pleasured. But of course she wasn't willing to give it to him just yet and retreated from his hard member. Levi hissed in disapproval.

His hands who had let go of her breasts as she had moved backwards now rested on her thighs. She wasn't yearning for him half as much as he was for her and he needed to change that. So he moved up his fingers and let them slide between the folds of her womanhood where his erection had only brushed briefly. With satisfaction he noticed that the dampness indeed had already built there.

With skilled hands he got to work, readying her even more for his entry by rubbing and exploring her sensitive skin. Annie's features softened as she gave in to his touch, the first moans forming in her throat. Her hand slid over his, guiding his fingers to her preferred spot.

He liked her face like that: she looked so open and vulnerable. It was ironic in a way as he himself retreated behind an impassive mask most of the time, but the moment Annie Leonhardt's facade crumbled beneath his touch was the most beautiful thing in existence. At least he hadn't witnessed anything better so far.

She leaned back her head, dwelling on the pleasure his caressing fingers brought to her. But he needed her close. This was the point where the mood shifted. This was when her teasing subside and he could read every sinister expression in her face as she gave herself up to him. This was when it stopped mattering who was in charge, when all that was important was that they were together, ravelling in each other's bodies.

Levi brought up his free hand, wrapping it around her upper arm and gently drawing her towards him. She looked at him, eyes like pools of water he wanted to dive in. The fingers that had guided him between her legs now drew him out of the hot wetness of her folds and she rose to her knees, her hips moving upwards and away from his torso. But his fingers had still hold of her and she brought her captured arm down, gripping his biceps in order not to collapse onto him.

"Come here," he coaxed, untangling his other hand from her finger and wrapping it gently around the back of her neck. His digits dove into her already messed up hair and started caressing her ear conch.

Annie met his gaze as she moved back her hips and legs until his erection brushed her again – once more touching the folds that his fingers had massaged only moments ago. The sensation it left on the tip of his cock sent small surges up his body and an approving sound escaped his throat. He was so ready for, he needed her walls to enclose him right now.

To Levi's contentment she wasn't prone to make him wait much longer. Her free hand reached down, positioning his hard member against her slick entry. He kept his hands in place, coaxing her to lower herself onto him with fingers stroking the back of her head.

In search for good balance she shifted a little above him. The hand that wasn't holding herself up on his arm reached for his neck, the delicate fingers wrapping around his throat. He pulled her head close, loose tresses of her blond her tingling his face.

He looked at her, watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted making her face look ever so soft. Then he held onto his breath while she brought down her hips slowly, taking him into the warmth of her body.

She settled there for a moment before she began moving on top of him. Her eyes wouldn't look at him and he was caught by the sight of her face as she set up a slow pace. This was nothing like their usual raw passion with which they consumed each other and he wondered what was the matter with her that she acted like this.

Despite not being able to find an answer he definitely knew one thing: he wanted to explore this side of Annie Leonhardt to all extent. He wanted to feel her close, hold her in his arms as he pushed into her depths.

Letting go of her arm he pushed himself up in a sitting position. She gasped at the change of angle and he caught her lips in a tender kiss. Her hands wandered to the back of his neck as she gave in to him and her hips rolled in his lap.

When their mouths parted she wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her body against his like she was holding on for dear life. All the while they maintained the slow pace of their hips, panting hotly into each other's ears.

"I'm glad you came back alive and well," she eventually whispered. The words caused a warm sensation spreading out from his stomach that had nothing to do with their bodies colliding. He hadn't felt anything like it in a long time.

"Oi," he growled softly against her neck, "are you falling in love, Annie Leonhardt?"

"Never," she panted harshly.

"Thought not," he retorted, leaning close and inhaling her scent.

"And you, Captain Levi," she asked between short breaths, "are you falling in love?"

"Never," he returned her answer and pressed his lips to her collarbone.

They picked up their pace and Levi caught her mouth with his to stifle both their moans as they rocked closer to their peak. The sound of slapping skin and the musky scent of raw sex permeate the room – heightening their already burning arousal. He felt her walls tighten around him when hitting her in the right spot repeatedly and drifted over the edge with her.

After riding out their orgasm together they collapsed onto the table top next to each other. Unlike all the other times he didn't let Annie slip away at once, but pulled her close to his body. And she complied, resting her head on his shoulder.

The torn cloak with the splattered wings of freedom covered their sweaty bodies as they pressed against each other in the bright light of Levi's office. They spoke no word, just recovered from their ecstasy, panting.

If he got up now, Levi could still wash himself and get dressed in time for the meeting. Instead he stayed with Annie, holding her close as the sweat dried on their skin. Cleaning up could wait.

.

.

.


End file.
